Warrior of the Wood
by leggylover03
Summary: Haldir's POV when the fellowship came to Lorien and afterwards in Helm's Deep


Title: Warrior of the Wood

Summary: Haldir's POV when the fellowship came to Lorien and afterwards in Helm's Deep

Disclaimer: I do not own the character or LOTR I only drool upon them

A/N: These are only opinions of what he could have thought. Any reviews are welcome

Haldir stood upon his flet, his shift coming to protect the Golden Wood. He often sat here admiring the beauty of all that surrounded him but today something alerted his senses, a feel of unease was growing closer, and Haldir left to meet his brothers early.

As he placed his hand on Rumil's shoulder he could feel the tension and knew his brother also felt the unease. What it was he did not know, but he would protect the Lady and Lord of the Golden Wood against any foe. They had been kind and giving to him and his brothers, as his parents had sailed long ago.

On alert Haldir felt it, a voice on the air, but not a foul voice an angelic one as if the song was sung by one of the first born. Who could be out that far he did not know. None of the scouts were beyond their borders at this time, so Haldir waited with his brothers and bidded his time for whomever to approach. Haldir personally loved the thrill of the hunt, but he did not wish to stray far from the borders of Caras Galadhon. He was born here, he had played many tricks on the other elves and had grown to know the other elven realms as they visited. He was especially fond of Arwen Undomiel, his Lady's pride and joy. She was by far the fairest in the land of elves next to the Lady of the Wood.

As the first branch broke Orophin and Rumil raised their bows to strike down any who had dared to enter unannounced. Haldir followed suit and wondered what the strange smell was that crept into his senses. He knew it could not be, and yet he knew senses never to be wrong. Drawing his bow he was about to strike down the dwarf that had dared to enter his beloved home, but his actions were stopped only by the sight of Prince Legolas, and Estel. Many were the times he had seen them both in Lothlorien, but why they were here now, and with odd creatures at that he did not know.

Estel seemed persistent that they needed to see the Lady of the Wood and Haldir wanted to relent and let him. Who am I to stop Elrond's son from seeing the Lady, and yet my duty will not allow me to let the dwarf into the realm. Long and tedious minutes passed as they discussed it and finally Haldir caved in, allowing them passage if they would go, eyes unseeing.

Haldir listened as they told their tale. It was one of horrors his eyes had yet to see, for a balrog was one of the infamous creatures told to elflings as scary stories, not one to be met as you traveled afar. His Lady offered them sanctuary, and Haldir took them off to separate flets. The wee ones seemed uneasy sleeping up so high and instead they decided upon the ground. This meant nothing to Haldir, for he thought them odd and yet he was drawn to their plight somewhat. His night was filled with patrol for the numerous orcs which often tried to enter the realm. In passing he spoke to both Estel and Legolas, and learned many things, and yet they were obtrusive about the actual journey they were on.

Sitting in his tree he watched a day later as the fellowship left. They were headed into the blackest place in all of Arda, and he did not envy their journey. He did however feel remorse for the ishtari Mithrandir. Often the olden wizard would regale them all with tales of other places and his journeys abroad. Haldir joined in the other elves that night and sang his lament once more, a final farewell to one who was treasured.

Haldir stood guard as the Lord and Lady of the Wood took counsel with Lord Elrond. He would let none enter until the discussion was over. He was surprised when the Lady called him into the room afterwards and ask him to close the door. An hour later the talk was over and Haldir stood preparing to leave, headed for a place called Helm's Deep. He did not know why he was called upon to help the plight of men, but having seen Estel and the goodness that dwelled within him, Haldir knew he could not refuse. He wished his brother's good-bye and then he was off leading a army of elves to fight.

Walking for days the elves arrived at Helm's Deep. Haldir came upon many men, but none were who he was sent to speak with. When he laid eyes on Estel and Legolas, he then delivered his message. "We shall fight along side men once more." As he walked he spoke again with Estel. "I come to you not as a comrade in arms, but as a friend. Your family has been always kind to me, and your brothers and you are guilty of many pranks upon me. We shall fight together as friends." It was all that was said as the time had come, and the battle was underway. All else left his mind as Haldir set his gaze upon the uruk hai. They were vile beasts and should all be shot down before they could harm another.

It was a single arrow that flew from a man too old to fight, but it struck it's target true, and one of the foul creatures fell. It was the first blow, and it was answered as Haldir saw his elven companion fall to his death, amid the minions of Saruman. Rage now tempered his bow as he felled one black creature after another. He wished to see Orophin or Rumil as they fought together well, and for them not to be here was a little unsettling. Haldir wiped these thoughts from his head, and pushed through the ever growing pile of carcasses, wielding his blade with fury unknown.

He did not hear the first call to him, but Haldir turned for the second. Estel was calling them to pull back, and Haldir was glad for even his elven body was growing tired. Usually he had Rumil and Orophin to flank his side, and a couple times he had seen Legolas take down a few that were coming near him. Haldir of Lorien was a fierce bowman unchallenged by any other than the famed prince of Mirkwood, but the orcs were many here, and in one fleeting moment he turned his attention. This was all it took for the crude orc scimitar to hit him in the back. Haldir's knees buckled, but his willpower did not falter, his Lady had sent him to defend these men from the minions of Sauron, he could not fail.

His whole mission came to an abrupt halt as the second uruk hai impaled him, and Haldir of Lorien's eyes began to cloud. All his thoughts drifted to those he would be leaving. His brothers would not understand. Would they fall into grief without him? Would they follow shortly after? Haldir then thought to his Lady of the Golden Wood. He had failed in his mission to protect the others, to fell all the beasts of Mordor in the name of Caras Galadhon. As his eyes clouded even further he could hear the scream come from the lips of Estel. He knew he would indeed be the King of Gondor someday it was clear in his leadership. Haldir of Lorien thought nothing else as he drew his last breath just as Estel reached him. Placing his hand over his heart and saying a prayer Estel, killed many orcs that day, vengeful for taking something so pure from this world. That evening as he stared down once again at Haldir he spoke to Legolas. Send word to Lothlorien that their mightiest warrior will not be returning home tonight. 


End file.
